We Belong To The Light
by mysticgirl916
Summary: New Directions explores the theme of belonging in a series of four one-shot songfics
1. Will: I Made It Through The Rain

Chapter 1: Will (I Made It Through The Rain)

Will had given the glee club their new assignment, which was to explore the theme of belonging and how it had changed them since becoming part of the group. He had gotten the idea after watching the kids dedicate "To Sir, With Love" to him, remembering all the testimonials they had given before they did the song.

Which got him to thinking: couldn't he himself explore this theme along with his students? It was worth a shot.

He sat alone on a stool placed at center stage in the auditorium and looked out towards the empty seats and smiled. A year ago, he was on this very stage singing "Leaving on a Jet Plane" as he was about to give up everything he loved to take on a higher-paying job so he could support his then wife, Terri (mainly because of the fact that she had pressured him to do so). It took Emma's advice, as well as the glee club singing "Don't Stop Believing", to make him realize that McKinley High was where he belonged.

Now a year later, he was happier than he had ever been. Glee was stronger than ever, he loved his job, and he had made it through a tough period in his life when he officially divorced Terri. Continuing to look out towards the empty auditorium, he heard music running through his mind and began to sing, expressing his feelings the best way that he knew how.

_We dreamers have our ways_  
_Of facing rainy days_  
_And somehow we survive_

_We keep the feelings warm_  
_Protect them from the storm_  
_Until our time arrives_

_Then one day the sun appears_  
_And we come shining through those lonely years_

_I made it through the rain_  
_I kept my world protected_  
_I made it through the rain_  
_I kept my point of view_  
_I made it through the rain_  
_And found myself respected_  
_By the others who_  
_Got rained on too_  
_And made it through_

The proof was in the words that he was singing – he had made it through many tough times and had the love and support of the glee club as well as others who believed in him. He got up from the stool and stood up on the stage, continuing to sing.

_When friends are hard to find_  
_And life seems so unkind_  
_Sometimes you feel so afraid_

_Just aim beyond the clouds_  
_And rise above the crowds_  
_And start your own parade_

_'Cause when I chased my fears away_  
_That's when I knew that I could finally say_

_I made it through the rain_  
_I kept my world protected_  
_I made it through the rain_  
_I kept my point of view_  
_I made it through the rain_  
_And found myself respected_  
_By the others who_  
_Got rained on too_  
_And made it through_

Will wasn't afraid anymore, he knew that this was the place where he belonged – at McKinley High, teaching and inspiring others and helping the glee club become stronger. He belted out the last part of the song strong and proud.

_I made it through the rain_  
_I kept my world protected_  
_I made it through the rain_  
_I kept my point of view_  
_I made it through the rain_  
_And found myself respected_  
_By the others who_  
_Got rained on too_  
_And made it through_

_And made it through_

_And made it through_

_

* * *

_**Notes: **Will's song is "I Made It Through The Rain" by Barry Manilow, using the arrangement performed by John Barrowman.


	2. Finn: I'm Free

Chapter 2: Finn (I'm Free [Heaven Helps The Man])

"So how is your assignment for glee going?" Rachel asked Finn. They were in the school library together on a study period – she was working on an English assignment while he was finishing up some homework for his history class. But the glee club assignment had been on the minds of both of them.

"It's going okay, I guess," he replied. "I just have to think of the right song to express how I feel about it."

Mr. Schuester had asked the glee members to explore the theme of belonging and what it means to them as individuals. In other words, how had belonging to glee changed them. For Finn, it had been a whirlwind year since he had been drafted into the club. Before then, he had been the "big man on campus" with the perfect girlfriend and the top step on the school social ladder. Now he had an outlet to showcase his talent, a huge group of allies who he could count on when things went wrong, and a father figure and role model in Mr. Schue, someone he could talk to and ask for assistance when he needed it. There was no better place for him to belong right now than in glee club.

And with Rachel. Since he confessed his love to her at regionals, he had done so with sincerity and honesty. He hoped that she felt the same way about him that he did about her.

"Hey Finn," Rachel said as she put her pen down and looked at him. "You know how you told me at regionals that you loved me? I know I hurt you when I was with Jesse, but after what he did to me before the competition I knew I needed someone who treated me with respect, someone who really cared for me. Then I realized that person was you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

Hearing Rachel's own confession of love made a strange feeling course through Finn. He had never felt so happy, so proud to be in a place where he belonged. In fact, he had never felt so free!

"I know the perfect song for my assignment now," he said. He fumbled in his pocket for his iPod Touch, found the song he wanted and hit play. The sound may have been a bit tinny, but it was the perfect song to express his feelings.

"You're my best friend, Rach. I promise I will never stop fighting for you no matter what!"

Standing up from his chair, he looked at Rachel and sang his heart out.

_Looking into your eyes I know I'm right_  
_If there's anything worth my love it's worth a fight_  
_We only get one chance_  
_But nothing ties our hands_  
_You're what I want_  
_Listen to me_  
_Nothing I want_  
_Is out of my reach_

_(I'M FREE)_  
_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_  
_Love's the only thing that keeps me here_  
_You're the reason that I'm hanging on_  
_My heart's staying where my heart belongs_  
_(I'M FREE)_

_Running away will never make me free_  
_And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee_  
_But I wanna hold you now_  
_And I won't hold you down_

_I'm shaking the past_  
_Making my breaks_  
_Taking control_  
_If that's what it takes_

_(I'M FREE)_  
_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_  
_Love's the only thing that keeps me here_  
_You're the reason that I'm hanging on_  
_My heart's staying where my heart belongs_  
_(I'M FREE)_

_I wanna hold you now_  
_And I won't hold you down_  
_You're what I want_  
_Listen to me_  
_Nothing I want_  
_Is out of my reach_

_(I'M FREE)_  
_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_  
_Love's the only thing that keeps me here_  
_You're the reason that I'm hanging on_  
_My heart's staying where my heart belongs_  
_(I'M FREE)_

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_  
_Love's the only thing that keeps me here_  
_You're the reason that I'm hanging on_  
_My heart's staying where my heart belongs_

_I'M FREE!_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Finn's song is "I'm Free (Heaven Helps The Man)" by Kenny Loggins, from the _Footloose_ movie soundtrack_  
_


	3. Quinn & Puck: Who Wants To Live Forever

Chapter 3: Quinn and Puck (Who Wants To Live Forever)

Quinn sat alone in the choir room, looking down at her empty hands, thinking of what could have been. Over the last year of her own life, she lost her social status and her place on the Cheerios when she got pregnant, but learned to embrace glee club because they gave her a chance to shine – they were her family now. So when Mr. Schue had given the group an assignment based on the theme of belonging, that message spoke loud and clear to her. In the Cheerios, that was simply a place where she appeared to belong. But now as part of New Directions, she was in a place where she rightfully belonged, where she felt accepted by others.

Giving the baby up was the hardest thing she ever had to do, she felt she wasn't ready to become a mother. Would her little Beth be in good hands with Shelby Corcoran, the now ex-director of Vocal Adrenaline? A tear began to fall from her eye at the very thought of the tough decision she had to make.

"Hey Quinn, are you okay?" asked a voice nearby. She turned her head and saw Puck leaning against the door frame. "I know it probably still hurts a bit for you, giving up our little Beth." Ever since the day she had given birth, Puck had been there for her when she needed him. Sure, he still had his bad-boy reputation to maintain, but he truly cared for Quinn. He belonged with her, just as much as she did with him.

"Do you think she'll be fine with Shelby?" she asked. Though she probably knew the answer, she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I think she will," Puck replied softly. "Maybe we can put something together for her to give to Shelby, something that will remind her of us. It would be the very least we could do as her parents." The next thing he heard was her singing quietly.

_(Quinn)_

_There's no time for us  
__There's no place for us  
__What is this thing that builds our dreams  
__Yet slips away from us?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

He sat down in a chair beside her and joined in, matching the pain he felt for giving up his daughter.

_(Both)_

_Who wants to live forever?  
__Who?_

_(Puck)_

_There's no chance for us  
__It's all decided for us  
__This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_(Both)_

_Who wants to live forever?  
__Who?_

They looked at each other, her eyes meeting his.

_(Both)_

_Who dares to love forever?_

_(Puck)_

_Oh, when love must die!_

This was not a dream state for either of them, this was very real. They were two lost souls that had really connected through all of the highs and lows of the baby situation, and they now shared a common ground – as if each of them had gotten the message of the glee club assignment.

_(Quinn)_

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_(Puck)_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

They now stood up from their chairs, Quinn facing Puck, her hands grasping his. They sang together with all the emotion they could find

_(Both)_

_And we can have forever  
__And we can love forever_

_(Puck)_

_Forever is ours today_

_(Both)_

_Who wants to live forever?  
__Who wants to live forever?_

_(Quinn)_

_Forever is ours…_

Puck pulled Quinn closer to him, wrapped in an embrace. His hand stroked the back of her hair, her head tilted close to his heart as he sang the last line of their duet.

_Who waits forever, anyway?_

They had found the assignment's true message of belonging. They had found each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Quinn and Puck's song is "Who Wants To Live Forever" by Queen, using the arrangement from the musical "We Will Rock You"


	4. New Directions: We Belong

Chapter 4: New Directions (We Belong)

The bell rang, and Will made his way out of his classroom towards the choir room. Glee rehearsal was due to start shortly, and since it was the end of the week he had to know what the students had learned from the assignment he had given them. But this time, he walked in to find the room unusually empty – he was always the last person to arrive. Maybe they hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey guys?" he said to the empty room. "Where are you?" It only dawned on him a few seconds later that there was a message left on the whiteboard for him, written in Rachel's handwriting in a red marker.

_Hey Mr. Schue,_ the message read. _Come to the auditorium, we want to share with you what we learned about the assignment._

"If that's what they want," he said to himself, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. He turned out the lights of the choir room and locked the door behind him, walking down the hall towards the auditorium. He wondered what could they have learned about belonging, reminding himself of what he himself had learned.

* * *

The glee kids stood on the auditorium stage, twelve strong, as Will finally entered the room and sat down at his familiar director's desk. They all had smiles on their faces, ready to tell their teacher about the results of their assignment.

"Mr. Schu, when you gave us the theme of belonging as our assignment, we were all reminded of the journey we've taken together as a team," said Rachel. "Remember when we first started?"

"We were only six people who didn't really fit in anywhere in school," said Mercedes.

"All we had was each other," added Artie. "And as our numbers grew, we started to feel like a real team."

"Looks are deceiving," said Quinn, "but I finally found a place where I feel like I'm part of something. A place where I can't be judged."

"What we're trying to say," said Mike, "is that belonging to glee club is the best thing that has ever happened to us."

"Mike is right," added Santana. "We all may be of different cliques, but glee is something different. Something that I'm not ashamed to say that I'm proud of being part of."

"I'm glad you all got the real message of the assignment, you guys," said Will proudly. "Belonging to something like glee will eventually make you feel more comfortable in your own abilities as they continue to grow. Even I learned something through all this – that no matter how tough times are in a person's life, I know that I have somewhere that I know I belong, like with you guys."

"Well, we couldn't have found where we belong without you, Mr. Schu," said Finn. "You never gave up on us."

"Which is why we wanted to tell you how we really feel about your message," said Tina. "We came together and found a song that we wanted to do for you." Will leaned forward as the music started and the kids took up their positions on stage.

_Tina:_

_Many times I've tried to tell you  
__Many times I've cried alone  
__Always I'm surprised how well you  
__Cut my feelings to the bone_

_Don't want to leave you really  
__I've invested too much time  
__To give you up that easy  
__To the doubts that complicate your mind_

_All:_

_We belong to the light  
__We belong to the thunder  
__We belong to the sound of the words  
__We've both fallen under  
__Whatever we deny or embrace  
__For worse or for better  
__We belong, we belong  
__We belong together_

_Tina: _

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
__When I don't know what to say  
__Maybe I just wouldn't know  
__What to do with my strength anyway_

_Have we become a habit  
__Do we distort the facts  
__Now there's no looking forward  
__Now there's no turning back  
__When you say_

_All:_

___We belong to the light  
__We belong to the thunder  
__We belong to the sound of the words  
__We've both fallen under  
__Whatever we deny or embrace  
__For worse or for better  
__We belong, we belong  
__We belong together_  


_Tina:_

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
__Close your eyes and try to dream  
__Clear your mind and do your best  
__To try and wash the palette clean_

_We can't begin to know it  
__How much we really care  
__I hear your voice inside me  
__I see your face everywhere  
__Still you say_

_All:_

___We belong to the light  
__We belong to the thunder  
__We belong to the sound of the words  
__We've both fallen under  
__Whatever we deny or embrace  
__For worse or for better  
__We belong, we belong  
__We belong together_

**The End**

___

* * *

_**Author's Note:** New Directions' song is "We Belong" by Pat Benatar

Hope you enjoyed this series of short songfics, reviews are love!


End file.
